horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don’t Call Me Angel (Charlie’s Angels)
Don’t Call Me Angel (titled as Don’t Call Me Angel (Charlie’s Angels)) is a song by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, and Lana Del Rey. It was released on September 13, 2019. The song is featured in the movie Charlie’s Angels (2019). Lyrics: Boy, don't call me angel You ain't got me right Don't call me angel You can't pay my price Ain't from no Heaven Yeah, you heard me right (yeah, you heard me) Even though you know we fly (though you know we) Don't call me angel Uh, don't call me angel when I'm a mess Don't call me angel when I get undressed You know I, I don't like that, boy Uh, I make my money, and I write the checks So say my name with a little respect All my girls successful, and you're just our guest Do I really need to say it? Do I need to say it again, yeah? You better stop the sweet talk And keep your pretty mouth shut Boy, don't call me angel You ain't got me right Don't call me angel You can't pay my price Ain't from no Heaven Yeah, you heard me right (yeah, you heard me) Even though you know we fly (though you know we) Don't call me angel See you here with somebody You sizin' up my body, oh yeah Don't you know that I bite when the sun set? Yeah So don't you try come around me Might work with her, but not me, oh yeah Don't you know that I bite when the sun set? Keep my name out your mouth I know what you about So keep my name out your mouth (oh yeah) Boy, don't call me angel You ain't got me right Don't call me angel You can't pay my price Ain't from no Heaven Yeah, you heard me right (yeah, you heard me) Even though you know we fly (though you know we) Don't call me angel I appreciate the way you watch me, I can't lie I drop it down, I pick it up, I back it off the county line I fell from Heaven, now I'm living like a devil You can't get me off your mind I appreciate the way you want me, I can't lie (can't lie) I drop it low, I back it up, I know you wanna think you're mine Baby, I totally get it, you can't guess so You can't get me off your mind We in it together, but don't call me angel Boy, don't call me angel You ain't got me right Don't call me angel You can't pay my price Ain't from no Heaven Yeah, you heard me right (Yeah, you heard me) Even though you know we fly (Though you know we) Don't call me angel Angel Don't call me angel (yeah, you heard me) Don't call me angel Why It Sucks: #The song received very mixed and negative reviews from critics with some calling it: disjointed, distinct flatness, pop starts struggling to jell together, and a failed follow up to the last Charlie's Angels feminist song by Destiny's Child "Independent Women". #While on that topic: the song tries to come across as an empowering feminist anthem, but compared to "Independent Woman" by Destiny's Child, it comes across as overly dominant, somewhat sexist, and just being poorly executed. #The song is called "Don't Call Me Angel" for a film called "Charlie's Angels" which makes no sense whatsoever. #The message seems to be very tossed around; at one point it talks about not wanting to be called pet names (like angel) because it's degrading, then it says how they don't want their name to be said at all, (which makes no sense) then it goes to how independent they are without the man, and then in the bridge it talks about how the man and woman are in it together and how she knows he desires her. All these mixed messages just come across as meshed, contradictory, and incompatible. #Although Lana Del Rey is a great singer and it may have been bold to have her featured, her verse does not blend well with the song's overall flow to the point where it literally comes to a complete lower tempo. #The music video, although very cinematic, barely has any substance or any legit wow factor to it. Redeeming Qualities: # The instrumental is very well produced by Max Martin and Ilya Salmanzadeh. # Ariana does some impressive whistle notes on the bridge. Music Video: Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Lana Del Ray songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs from movies Category:2010s Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Bad Songs with Good Messages Category:Songs with good production Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Overplayed Songs Category:2019 Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Miley's Downfall Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.